dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Index of Sims character portraits/Sims 4/Gerosha
The following addresses the needs of its parent list with regards to Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. Characters needing artwork elsewhere These characters (or iterations thereof) may still require some artwork, either in Sims 4 or elsewhere. Their existing Sims 2 and Sims 3 artwork will be examined. * Zeras Carpathius * Catalina Carpathius * Markus Mortikus * Shortimo Bokakrast * Dephinol Wilmarik * Blazarik Kripanol * General Feng Shoo * Min Lin * Zhoo Lin * Steve McNolan * Henry Lohtz * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Reily Flippo * Mitch Brandel * Sgt. Luddin: Same concerns as Fantisk below. * Fantisk Hebbleskin: This character may or may not ever get Sims 4 artwork. His final look could be his Sims 3 appearance, though his Sims 2 appearance is arguably better. * Musaran: His quasi-samurai outfit uses the same knight/samurai mesh from Sims 3 as does Masato's Spectral Hare Samurai. Attempts to convert the mesh into Sims 4 have so far proven unsuccessful, making both Musaran and Masato into Sims 3 holdovers. * Pilltar: So far, not possible in Sims 4. * Strawberry: So far, not possible in Sims 4. * Pillcenary: Considered a Plumb-Bot in game logic, he's only possible in Sims 3. * Strawcenary: Similar concerns as Pillcenary. * Strawforcer: Similar concerns as above two. Characters still in Sims 4 This is every character still inside the game. They may be this way mostly due to reference requirements for Swappernetters, but most are not assumed to be active for play on most occasions. This final tally of 59 Geroshans leads to 140 possible character slots for everyone else, meaning a 60 character safe limit quota for cycling characters between the Dromedeverse and the Eccentriaverse. Since the game is mostly centered around Camelorum Adventures, that means only 20 Camelorum new characters can be cycled through at a time, roughly three new households max at a time which need to be added and then deleted. This also means that 40 new characters (five full households) can be cycled through at a time for the Eccentriaverse, which is mostly set in Windenburg in-game and focuses on Volkonir primarily. Much of Volkonir will be relocated to Sims 2 in order to keep its presence small, to make more room for the Dromedeverse properties. Opendi household Like most households of Gerosha characters, the Opendi clan has been confined to Brindleton Bay in-game. * Eric Opendi: A mid-aged version is in here, having joined the Navyrope Society. * Pam Opendi: Eric's also mid-aged wife appears, as she appears in Vindication. * Wilfredo Opendi: Eric and Pam's son, in his teen form from Vindication. Pintal household * Eddie Castral Pintal: The young adult version of the future replacement for Eric as Extirpon resides in San Myshuno. Order of the Oraphim * John Domeck: The second Gray Champion resides in Brindleton Bay. * Roy Bernald: John's replacement is on the same lot, in a variation of his Gray Rancher outfit from Swappernetters season 2. * Hea Pang: The world-weary political prisoner version from season 1 of Swappernetters appears here. * Mapacha: A version of Marge Ramirez that has retired from superhero work appears here, also a political prisoner along with Hea. ;Navyrope Society These characters aren't part of the Order, but are stored on the lot in-game anyway. * Tiffany Sterlie: Tiffany appears in here looking almost the same as she did in the first Navyrope. * Jordan Sterlie: Jordan has been aged up to his Swappernetters self. * Samantha Steel: Even though she is born after the events in Swappernetters, Samantha appears on this lot as Jordan's daughter. * Anda Hirano: The version on this lot is aged up to her reappearance in Swappernetters. Her original form was from They Call Him...Black Rat. Lambrelli Labs * Ron Barrin: Ron's first Pilltar form is his default look, but his Sodality appearance is also possible. * Jonathan Tannuli: Jonathan appears in his Vindication form. * Stephanie Tannuli: Stephanie appears here in her Vindication form. * Roger Homink: Ponicatar's pilot appears here in his Pilltar 2 form. Malestrom household * Jeraime Malestrom: Jeraime is back to his cowboy outfit from Instigation. * Dolly Malestrom: Dolly is in her Adaptation civilian outfit. * Ferreto Malestrom: The couple's pet ferret, modeled from a modified cat from Cats and Dogs. He's named after Ferreto the Officer, one of Slushy's adversaries in 2 Old Men and a Frog. * Hadley Mint: Now a nurse at Gum Arabic Mental Hospital. She is only in this household because the Tannuli one was getting crowded. As of Vindication, however, Lambrelli Labs bought off Malestrom Industries. So they're all considered one "family." Twirlflame Trio Due to the need for precision, even the house is loaded with custom content adapted from custom content for other games. Primarily, this includes Jezi Bomb and Cyclonsue's mods for The Sims 3. * Tabitha Pang: Tabby appears here in her Swappernetters season 1 outfit. * Tobias Reno: Tobias appears here in a similar fashion to Tabby. * Sarah Ruben: Sarah appear here with the others. Much like the others, while still technically a teen, they are aged up to young adults in order to avoid the need to go to school. * Rev. Beauregard: The Twirlflame Trio's mentor appears here in his street missionary outfit. * Trista Clarion: The comms lady for the Twirlflame Trio appears here in her Swappernetters season 1 outfit. Agents of SCALLOP * Brian Mizgel: This agent appears in his Sodality form. * Marion Wevenil: A slightly aged up version appears here. * Mallorie Wade: This version is already married to Lex. * Silo Wade: Silo appears here as a toddler. * Lex Philippine: Lex appears here as he looks in Vindication. * Isitoq Sundue: The third Anarteq is here because of no real ability to place him anywhere else. MSS Team Black Rat Ironically, Black Rat himself had to be culled from the game, along with most of the original team. Stung Hornet, Tin Dragon, and Teal Hog stayed around just long enough to have their pictures taken. Larry was removed from the game as well, as he isn't a thing until the Ciem Tomorrow timeline. Marie and Trina were de-aged back to being toddlers. * Steve McLaine * Miriam McLaine * Marie McLaine * Trina McLaine * Huắjĭ Tiĕ * Zhe Wuxiang Baret household * Matthew Baret: Appearing in his Instigation car salesman form. * Marina Baret: As she appears as a member of Turkeybreath Skyline, though the actual band members are nowhere to be found. * Andy Baret: Appearing here as a child. His adult "Pitohui" form was recorded prior. Stefflin household These are the survivors from Blood Over Water that made it into Toklisana, but which didn't join the Sodality. * Aaron Stefflin * Meredith Stefflin: Aaron got to marry his true love. * Savage: The family's pet badger. (Based on a modified cat from Cats and Dogs.) McArthur household * Candi McArthur: A version of her that is semi-retired from being Ciem and also on day release from prison appears in the Texan Triangulum. * Donte McArthur: Candi's husband is also on this lot, though a lack of ability to match his job in the game with his job in the narrative leads to him looking bored most of the time. * Frank McArthur: A child version of Frank appears here. * Kracken McArthur: The family's black cat. Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Their ship, the Meredith, is fully built on a lot in the game. However, the Paula (Evan's heavily modified and futurized 1998 GMC Sierra pickup truck) is still absent. Pillcenary is not possible yet. * Keet Kabo: Minus the beak and tail. Her nose is made as a beak placement suggestion. * Evan Manicotti: Time Capsule appears in his Phaemer Village Peacekeepers glory. * Bart Chippen: Most of Bolte Chipotle carries over from Sims 3. How much this version will be used in the future vs. his old self from Sims 3 is unknown. * Jake Semical: With a few snafus, Jackal Semicolon looks almost the same here as he did in Sims 3. * Titus Rahmerthal: The Socratic is back, with an actual toga to wear. * Sadie Klink: Slip-Sadie gets a more pragmatic outfit than in some of her early Sims 3 artwork. Chrome Kite * Hasam Arbini * Hatori Ikomara * Richard Swean * Gina Swinton * Will Clamdor * Birch Thunders: Still listed as a PlantSim. However, he's less stable than Botan the Plant-Man, due to jealousy.